The Mortal Instruments: Clary's Twin Sister (City of Bones)
by serafinawayland
Summary: Serena, Clary's twin sister has lived in Idris for three years. When she found out that her sister Clary was taken to the New York Institute, she traveled very far from Idris to help her sister. When she arrived at the Institute she met Alec, Clary, Isabelle, and Jace the group of shadowhunters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: This book was originally owned by Cassandra Clare, but some of the characters that are in this book are my own.**_

Clary and Jace had just returned from the Silent City.

The treatment that Clary had to face during her visit there was intense. Her brain was still shaken up by all the pain that she received during the treatment.

As they walked up the stairs to the institute, Clary saw a young girl that looked almost exactly like her. The girl had her eyes, and same everything, but the same color hair.

Clary was astonished by what she saw, and noticed that Jace was too. The girl walked towards them. Clary and Jace alarmed by what was happening, didn't respond. It took Clary a bit longer to process what was happening at the moment because of all pain that still seared through her brain. Jace unlike Clary processed the entire situation faster, but still not quite understanding it.

When the girl got closer, she said "Hello, my name is Serena. I'm Clary's twin sister, and I was summoned from Idris to assist you on missions." Jace still alarmed went straight towards her. Clary noticed that Serena had the snake cuff around her arm, but she still had a seraph blade.

Isabelle came out of the institute. Her smile widened when she saw Serena. Serena smiled back, and said "I'm Clary's twin sister, and I was summoned to help your team." Isabelle's delight showed on her face. There was a long silence. Serena was the first to break up the

silence.

"I have been fighting demons all my life," Serena explained to everyone. Everyone's eyes wandered to her. Serena not knowing if to feel comfortable or uncomfortable, just stared back. Serena was getting praised by Isabelle, and the fact that she took an even greater liking to Serena.

Alec was just about arriving as Isabelle and Serena were starting their conversations. "Alec, this is Serena, and she was summoned from Idris to help us, and she has been fighting demons all her life," Isabelle exclaimed in delight. Alec just looked at Serena, but he wasn't glaring at her. There was something that was changing in him, and he knew it.

Clary's eyes widened she never knew that anyone would have the power to change Alec. Serena would be the first one to completely transfer Alec's thinking to not only liking guys, but also girls.

The Institute was welcoming her in with a warm friendly feeling, although Isabelle and Alec were still not use to Clary, they were starting to trust her. Serena on the other hand was heading off on the right foot. She was much better at socializing than Clary, and was much better at fighting demons than Clary.

"We are going to have to see Magnus Bane tonight," Jace said. Everyone, but Serena were looking at him surprised.

"I have known who Magnus Bane since I was about thirteen. I also had the block on my mind, but I wasn't an artist like my sister, so Magnus couldn't install the angelic rune in my brain to see when the block was coming off. I was always into writing books about fairy-tales. Even if I started to write about demons, and all sorts of things from this world, my mom wouldn't know when the block was off. Clary on the other hand was always in the mood of drawing, so he knew that installing the angelic rune in her brain to see when the block was fading was fine. When the block had come off, Magnus decided that having me stay living in the mundane world was too risky, especially when I had received my abilities early. Magnus sent to live in Idris 'til I was of age and ready to come help this team. He would always come to visit me in Idris every two weeks to see if I was fine. I was only worried about Clary, and how she would enjoy life in a cluster of lies," Serena explained.

"Do you know where Magnus lives?" asked Alec. Serena rewarded him with a smile and a nod.

"I know, but we have to start to get dressed," Serena answered.

"Why do we need to get dressed, and in what style?" Isabelle questioned.

"We have to get dressed in party clothes because today of each week he has some kind of random party," Serena replied.

Isabelle pulled Clary into her room. Isabelle went digging through her closet for something for Clary and herself to wear to the party. Meanwhile, Serena had bumped into Hodge on her way to an empty room. "Hodge would you have an extra room for me?" Serena asked politely. Hodge nodded, and lead her to a room right in between Jace and Alec.

She used her whip/serpent cuff to pull all her luggage to her new room. When she got settled down, she scrambled through her suitcases in look for a perfect party outfit. As she dug around her suitcase, she found her black sweetheart neck line dress, with knee high boots, and of course, her leather jacket.

She walked to her vanity, and grabbed her nude lipstick, and splashed it on. The eye shadow, and and eye liner were black as usual. She tried so many different hairstyles, but none of them seemed to work, so she left her hair down.

When she was done, she walked to the front of the institute, as she saw Clary and Isabelle coming towards her. Serena gave one quick look at Jace, Alec, and Simon, before leading the way to Magnus' house.

When they arrived at Magnus Bane's house, Serena knocked on the door. Before the person that opened the peep hole looked at them, Jace drew a rune, that made the person stare blank face at the rune. They walked in without a worry or care.

They walked into the middle of the party, and found that separating would be the best course of action. Jace, Clary, Serena, and Alec, while Isabelle being hard headed went off with Simon.

After a while, Magnus soon appeared out of the blue.

"I don't remember inviting any children of the Nephilim to my party," Magnus said.

"Drop it Magnus we're here on business," Serena being a kind girl said it very strictly because she was running out of patience.

"Serena, Its been a while since I've seen you," Magnus ignored the insult, but seeing Serena's fists clench, knew it was best to just allow them to talk.

He led them to his room, and locked the door. Serena was felling dizzy and weak, but decided to hide it. "Okay, you are here on what kind of business?" Magnus asked. With Serena dizzy, she didn't explain, but was relieved when Clary jumped in, and told her story. Magnus suddenly raised out of his comfortable chair, and asked Serena, Jace, and Alec to stand outside of the room.

Clary and Magnus were in the room for such a long time, that Serena and the guys were starting to get worried. Suddenly, the door opened, and Clary came out. Magnus was all completely tired, Serena could see it in his eyes, as he bid them farewell.

They walked back to the party, and spotted Isabelle, but not Simon. "Where's Simon?" Clary asked. Isabelle shook her head viciously, and then said that vampires took him. Clary's face went paler than the moon, and she looked like she was going to faint. She held herself up, so that it didn't look like she was that weak.

Jace and the rest of the shadowhunters made their way to the church that was nearby Magnus' house. They walked to grab some extra weapons to take out all the vampires in their way. Clary, Isabelle and Serena were a team, Jace and Alec were the other team. They were take care of each other no matter what.

When they had gotten prepare with all their weapons, and Jace had shown Clary how to use the weapon that he gave her to use, they headed for the vampire lair, Hotel Dumort/Hotel of Death. Serena and Jace were the first ones in the hotel, followed by Clary, Isabelle, and Alec.

Serena, still feeling dizzy didn't mind the lack of light in the hotel. She still had a witchlight out to see where she was going, but other than that she didn't use it at all. Jace in the lead, but Serena two feet away from him knew what to do if they were attacked by vampires. Serena armed with her whip and seraph blade knew that vampires were very good jumpers.

As Jace turned the corner, Serena felt someone touch her shoulder, but when she turned around, she didn't see anyone there. Jace about one foot away from her now was feeling as nerve wrecked as she was, but she wasn't about to admit that she was scared, so she continued the trip. Jace gave her a heads up meaning that he had found Simon, so she quickly flashed the witchlight notifying the rest of the shadowhunters to come.

Just as Alec was arriving, a pair of hands wrap around Serena's waist, and pull her up with it. Alec trying as best he could to grab her before something bad happened to her, wasn't on time.

When the rest of the shadowhunters had arrived, Alec was staring at the last place he had seen Serena. They asked him what was wrong, and he answered "Serena was taken away by vampires, but they aren't far yet, we can still save her and Simon." Clary looked like tears were about to far from her eyes, but she held them in.

Jace returning a few seconds after he had found Simon realized that Serena was missing, but he didn't know he care this much about her. Alec was still staring at where she had last been. Clary heart broken thinking that she would never see her precious sister or best friend forever. "Simon is the closest one to us, so we can get him first," said Jace. Everyone followed the order.

Clary balanced her way to the middle of the board that Jace and Alec put out for her to get Simon untangled from the clock lines. When Simon was finally freed, Clary walked back to the other side with Simon leaning on her for support. "Now we need to find Serena," Clary said. Jace nodded, and walked in the lead again.

As Jace lead the team through the vampire's dark lair, and soon found a girl the was blind-folded, and tied up in the corner next to a blood thirsty vampire. who said "I want your blood child, and you will give it to me. Serena shivered as the vampire got closer to her.

"Stop!" announced Alec.

"Why should I do that child of the Nephilim?" asked the vampire.

"Because I care about her," answered Alec.

Alec heard gasps around him, but he didn't care.

Alec soon started lounged himself at the vampire, but saw that the vampire had grabbed Serena, and threatened to start drinking her blood.

_**A/N: **_

I left you all in a cliffhanger, but promise that the second chapter will be published later on today. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please vote and review, and if you haven't followed me please do. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Clary didn't want the vampire to do anything to her sister, even though she hadn't known her four more than a couple hours. Clary knew that Serena would do anything to save her, so she said something she never thought she would have said "If you release her, then you can have me."

Jace looked at Clary with a look that showed nothing, so when the vampire untied Serena, he was still was still holding her waiting for Clary to walk over to him. She expected to be more scared than she really was.

Serena was yearning to get away from the vampire, so quickly slashed her whip at the vampire. The vampire yelped, and let her go. She felt herself still dizzy, but decided to continue the fight. Alec followed by Jace then attack the vampire, but the moment the vampire was gone, all the others started coming.

Jace led the way to another room - it looked like a ballroom. All the vampires soon started to pile in from all directions. Serena took a glance at every direction, and knew there were a lot of vampires. She almost had faith that they would make it out safely.

When the vampires started to pounce towards them, Serena took her blade out, and handed it to Clary who didn't knew exactly how to use it. Serena told her just to slash it at the vampires when they are in aim. At that moment Serena left to help the rest of the group.

Jace had two vampires on him, so Serena whipped them both allowing time for Jace to finish the work off himself. Alec was having trouble with a lot of vampires, so Serena went over, and slashed her whip at about the five vampires around him. Alec astounded, but rewarded Serena with a smile.

Clary was slashing Serena's seraph blade at all the vampires, trying to kill them. Serena was helping Isabelle, when a vampire grabbed her whip. Serena was pulled towards him, but before the vampire could get to her, Alec killed it releasing Serena. Serena rewarded him with a bright smile, and a thank you.

Serena now went back to battle off the annoying vampires that were trying to get to Clary for the mortal cup. 'I'm glad that they don't know that I already have my abilities.' Serena thought to herself. The vampires would also be going after me.

Jace came to Serena, and decided that it would be best if she and him stood together to defeat all of the vampires. Serena much obliged she rewarded Jace with a warm smile, and could see that she had affected him in a way. She was also affected by him in a way that didn't exactly show.

Serena was busy fighting the vampires back to back with Jace, so she realized the amount was to large. Everyone gathered around in a corner to talk about a new strategy. Jace and Serena still had faith that they could beat the vampires, and get away, but Isabelle and Alec were disagreeing.

No one knew what to do for the next few minutes, but out of the windows came a large pack of werewolves. Serena knew them all, but everyone else were staring at them astounded. "Luke," Serena called "keep them busy, while we get away, okay?" She only earn a large nod from largest wolf of the pack.

'Luke?' Clary thought to herself. Serena and Jace ran out in the lead. Clary stayed behind for a few seconds, but then charged after them followed by Alec and Isabelle. More and more secrets were coming back to her.

Clary thinking her whole life was a simple non-tragic little world, never thought that demons and angels existed. Serena knew how she felt. It was hard for her to believe also, but she lived with it.

Jace and Serena had reach the outdoors of the hotel, but the vampires came out of nowhere again. Serena stayed behind with Alec this time to get rid of all the stranded vampires. Serena didn't know Alec as much as she knew Jace, so she decided to fight independently. She felt a strong connection with Jace, but not in romance, just in friendship.

Alec was so good at fighting, but Serena knew that he was just trying to impress Jace. Serena knew how he loved Jace and would do anything to catch Jace's liking for him. Serena had always taken a liking to Alec even if he was being rude to her sister, and knew that Clary also took a liking for him, but wouldn't show it.

When they were done getting rid of all the vampires, Serena was so weak and dizzy that she had to sit down. After a while, the light left her eyes. Alec was the only one there. He grabbed her, and took her to the stairwell. "Jace!" Alec yelled. Jace's face appeared from the top of the stairwell. Alec could tell that Jace felt terribly bad for Serena, but didn't show it.

Jace turned away, and told Isabelle to her whip to lift Serena up from Alec's arms. As Isabelle brought Serena up, Jace had hid his face to make sure no one saw him tear up. Love was never a good way to start a friendship. When Jace was done sucking up, he turn to see Serena laying on the floor. He grabbed her, and carried her bridal style to the institute.

When they reached the institute Jace unlocked the door, and walked in with Serena in his hands. Simon was leaning on Alec and Clary for support. They laid Simon on the nearest infirmary bed, and place Serena on the bed next to him. Clary went straight away to her sister, and then to Simon.

Jace and the rest of the shadowhunters - minus Serena, walked into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. The entire mission had been a long one for it to last eight hours. They had missed dinner, so they practically just ate the entire kitchen, and soon after their enormous breakfast, they all went to bed for they also missed sleeping during the night.

After everyone had woken up, they each went to do whatever they wanted to do. Clary went to visit Simon and Serena in the infirmary. She walked into the infirmary and explained that she just finished having an argument. Simon was pleased, but Serena was trying to make sure she heard exactly what her sister had just said.

Jace came tot the doorway, but he turned back around when he saw Clary on the same bed as Simon. Jace walked himself to the library to play the piano, and enjoy the sound it makes.

While Clary was talking to Simon, Serena sneaked out of the the infirmary to see what the source of music was. She followed the sound of the music. Walking into to the library, Serena saw that Jace was on the piano. She walked over to him just as he started to bang the piano.

"Um... Jace, I wanted to thank you for helping me when I was unconscious," Serena whispered.

Jace smiled at Serena like she was some kind of angel.

"Jace don't think I don't know your love for my sister, but I won't tell anyone if you admit it to me," Serena proposed the deal childishly.

"I do love her, and today is Clary and your birthday," Jace said.

"How did you know?" Serena asked kindly.

"Research and I was looking for you to give you your gift," Jace replied.

Jace slightly gripped Serena's hand too hard, and her to the greenhouse.

_**A/N: **_

Yeah sorry, it's another cliffhanger, but I really do promise to post soon again. Thank you everyone that reads my chapter. Please remember to vote, review, and if you haven't followed me please do. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Serena was surprised at the sight. She had never seen anything so wonderful, but when she turned around Jace wasn't anywhere to be found.

Serena walked around the gorgeous greenhouse in search of extraordinary flowers, and all sorts of new wildlife she never knew about. As she walked around, she heard a noise coming from the door of the greenhouse. Jace came in along with Clary, and they were totally open with their feelings to each other. Well of course, Serena already knew that Jace and Clary were in love with each other. Serena didn't think that Jace would ever actually try to show that he cared for Clary, but it seemed that she was proved wrong as they strolled closer to her.

Jace took both Serena and Clary by the hand, and led them to the beautiful apple tree, where he plucked two apples from. He dug through his pockets. After a few seconds, he pulled out a knife, and sliced the top of the apple off. Then, he started to dig through his pockets again, and pulled out two candles. He placed them in the apples, and distributed them to the girls.

"Sorry there's no cake," Jace said.

"No problem I was expecting nothing, so this is good," replied the girls in chorus.

"Well, everyone should get something for their birthday," Jace said.

Then, he led the girls to a spiral staircase. He allowed them to climb before him, and when they got to the top of the stairs, he decided that this was the perfect time for the girls to know more about him.

Jace told them a story about how when he was nine, his father had given him a hawk. Micheal Wayland asked Jace to make the bird obedient, but Jace didn't have a heart for that, so he stroked the bird's wing until it trusted him. Jace took it to his father expecting him to be proud, but instead Micheal grabbed the bird, and broke its neck. Jace cried all night, and never cried again. He believed that his father was trying to help him become stronger.

The girls just watched as he handed them a witchlight. Just then the clock struck midnight, and Jace helped the girls to their feet. He asked them to watch the beautiful flowers that bloomed only at night. As the flowers opened slowly, the girls stared at them amazed. Serena never thought about flowers blooming so beautifully. She also knew that she had a wonderful connection with Jace, not as boyfriend/girlfriend, but just as best friends.

Serena felt it was time to leave, so she walked down the stairs leaving Jace and Clary staring at each other. Without another word, Serena opened the door, and walked down the corridors towards her room. Passing the infirmary where Simon lay on his bed sleeping. She strolled slowly to her room, regretting the fact that she had bumped in Alec. Serena tried to move around him, but before she could make it around him, Alec grabbed her arm. Serena struggling to get her arm away from Alec, remembered that she could see into the past and future.

Serena closed her eyes looking into the past of Alec's life. _Alec was sitting around the library of the Institute next to his sister, Isabelle. Isabelle was trying to reason something with Alec.  
"Alec, you know that the Clave won't accept this," Isabelle said.  
"I know very well that liking boys won't come clean to the Clave, but I can't just make myself fall in love with a girl that I don't like. I don't like any kinds of girls. The only girl that I like is you," Alec replied. _  
Serena's vision soon melted away into dust. She came back to reality when Alec pinned her against the wall.

Isabelle was walking around the corner, and saw what Alec was trying to do for the first time. She decided to stay, and watch her brother. Isabelle very quietly tip-toed, and sneaked up behind a pillar that was about five feet away from the scene.

Serena was pinned to the wall by Alec. Alec was a young man that didn't have a care for girls, but before Serena could finish her thought. Alec had leaned in and placed his lips on Serena. Serena startled about what had just happened, didn't object. When Alec finally pulled away, Serena stood there shocked. Then she closed her eyes to see the past in the time that Alec had changed his perspective. _It was the day that Serena had arrived at the Institute. After the introductions were done, Isabelle had pulled Alec away to her room.  
"Alec, what's wrong with you?" Isabelle asked.  
"Nothing, but did you see the new shadowhunter?" he replied with a question.  
"Yes of course, at least she knows how to fight. That's the only reason that I like her more than Clary," answered Isabelle.  
"Clary is nice, but Serena is both nice and has a great passionate heart that will always be needed," Alec defended Clary.  
"I think something is wrong with you," Isabelle insisted.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, I just think I'm falling in love with Serena," Alec replied._  
Serena snapped out of her vision.

Isabelle walked over to them, and grabbed Alec's arm. Reluctantly, Alec walked away. Serena watched as Isabelle half dragged Alec to her room.

Serena swiftly trotted into her room locking the door. She had to look into the future find something out, but decided that it would be best if she just let the future happen by itself.

Thirsty, Serena walked out of her room with her notebook, and found her way to the kitchen. It was really dark, and Serena had been up writing in her book, or notebook. There was no in sight, Jace and Clary were still in the greenhouse. Alec and Isabelle are probably somewhere in the Institute. Serena grabbed a cup, and dropped the napkin holder, so she accidentally left her book open, and placed her cup on its open pages forgetting about her ability. Serena quickly grabbed the napkins and napkin holder from the floor.

She tried to grabbed her cup, but it had already sunk into the paper in her notebook. Serena had to penetrate her hand through the paper of her notebook to take the cup out of the notebook. Doing this made her realize where the Mortal Cup was hidden, but this wasn't her mission, so she had to leave Clary to find her abilities.

Serena walked back to her room, with the cup of water in her notebook so it wouldn't look like she was actually carrying a cup to her room. When Serena arrived to her room, Simon was there. Serena obviously shocked that he had woken up so early in the morning to find her. Simon was in her room with Clary's drawing book. _Oh no, Clary is coming soon. _Serena saw this in a vision to the future.

Serena walked out of her room telling Simon that he could stay in her room alone. She wanted to find Clary, and tell her what Alec did to her. It was very weird when Simon tried to follow me, but Clary had already started to kiss in front of my bedroom door. Serena was excited for them, but apparently she had forgotten to warn Clary that Simon was in love with her because when Simon saw an entire feud. Clary was heartbroken when Jace left her and when Simon left the Institute.

"Clary, I have to talk to you," Serena said. Clary followed Serena into the training room where Serena was sure there was one around to heard them.  
"Grab a knife or something from the shelves," Serena demanded.  
"Why?" asked Clary.  
"I want to know something," Serena said.  
"Fine wait a minute," said Clary. She walked towards the smallest, sharpest knife on the shelf. When she grabbed it, Serena was ready with her notebook open to the last page just in case Clary didn't have the same abilities that she had. "Place the knife in my book," Serena said.  
Clary placed the knife in Serena's notebook, and was surprised when she tried to retrive it, that it wasn't there. The knife was inside the book. Clary did have that ability like Serena.  
"Clary, now that I know that you have this ability, I can tell exactly where the Mortal Cup was hidden," Serena said.  
"How long have you known?" Clary asked.  
"Just about the amount of time that I have been here for," Serena answered.  
"Why didn't you just tell me before?" Clary questioned.  
"I needed to know if you had this ability," Serena said as calmly as she could.  
"Where is it?" Clary insisted.  
"It's in the cards that she gave away as a present," Serena replied indifferently.

Clary and Serena walked to the door, and ran out looking for Jace.

_**A/N:**_  
Sorry, but the more cliffhangers there are the more chapters, this book will have. Don't worry I'll be posting as often as I can. Please comment/review, vote, and follow if you haven't yet. I promise that if I can't post before a week passes, that I will post when I will post the chapter. :D


	4. Chapter 4

After running through the corridors to find Jace's room Clary and Serena were really excited to head out to find the cup. Serena in the lead, knew that Jace wouldn't be happy to see them this early in the morning.

When she knocked on the door, and was shocked when Jace came to the door shirtless. The newest rune one him was the heartbreak rune. Serena was surprised that he had actually used the heartbreak rune, but quickly recovered, and told Jace that they knew where the Mortal Cup.

"How long did you know?" Jace asked.

"I found out only a few minutes ago," Clary answered.

"Um... I knew since the minute that I stepped into the Institute," Serena replied ashamed, but with reason.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Jace demanded.

"I needed to know if Clary had the ability, and this wasn't my mission. I don't like interfering," Serena explained.

"Serena-

"I'm useless to you guys! I got captured by vampires! I made you do more work than you needed to! Don't you see why I am trying not to interfere this time?!" Serena exploded.

The screaming was loud, but she knew that if the door was locked no would be able to get in. She drew the locking rune, and locked the door. Jace was looking at her with sorrow, but in a way that told her, that he meant business. Serena told them that the Mortal Cup was in the tarot cards that Jocelyn gave them away to Madame Dorthea. Jace told the sisters to go to sleep, and that later in the afternoon they would go after the cup.

Serena and Clary walked to their rooms, and laid in bed, but they couldn't sleep. Serena stayed awake, so she took her notebook out, and started to write more in the stayed on her bed drawing runes that popped into her head. Both Serena and Clary can create runes, the only difference is that Serena could see into the past and the future when willed to.

The afternoon came, and Jace gathered all the shadowhunters. They walked to Clary's wrecked house in search for Dorthea. Just as they were about to knock on the door to Dorthea's apartment, she opened it. Serena, Clary, and Jace walked in to Dorthea's apartment, while Isabelle and Alec went up to Clary's apartment.

Alec and Isabelle were in Clary's apartment trying to find out if there were any demons around, so they dropped a demon sensing power on the floor of the apartment. They followed it around ready to fight the demons around.

Meanwhile, Clary, Jace, and Serena were in Dorthea's apartment. Jace was playing a piece of music that Serena knew to be the melody the uncovered demons. Bach had discovered it. Clary and Serena were looking through the tarot cards to find the card with the picture of the Mortal Cup. When Serena found the correct card, she gave it to Clary. Clary penetrated her hand through the card, and pulled the cup out. Serena and Jace weren't that astonished, but the moment that the cup was in Clary's hand - out of the card. Dorthea turned into a demon.

She threw Jace across the room, and he fell unconscious. Serena wasn't ready either, so when the demon grabbed her, she tried to squirm her way out of its grip. She wasn't fast enough, and the demon her threw at Jace. Serena was ready for this, doing a flip in midair she landed next to Jace. Clary whom wasn't very good at fighting was being held by the neck. _Serena had to think of something, but what could she do?_ Just then Alec and Isabelle burst through the door. At the sight of what was happening they couldn't figure out what to do, but as the demon got closer to them, she grabbed Isabelle, and threw her at the wall knocking her unconscious.

Alec grabbed the demon around the neck preventing it from hurting Clary, but the demon was to fast with its third arm it struck poison into the back of Alec's neck. Serena saw as Alec fell to the ground, feeling such a strong feeling of guilt.

Jace was back in the fight. He had to leave all his weapons outside, so the only way to defeat the demon was to take it to the hall, and grab his seraph blade to stab it. Clary went into hiding somewhere. Jace and Serena were the only ones that were trying to fight the demon Dorthea. The good thing was that Serena still had her serpent cuff on. It made the fight a lot easier.

Clary came out of hiding, and the demon spotted her. It started to go after her, but Jace got in front of it. Serena saw the demon get its third arm ready to strike at Jace, so in the attempt to push Jace out of the way, the demon's third arm struck her in the stomach. Jace had recovered from the save, looked at Serena lying on the floor. He was the only shadowhunter able to fight the demon now.

"Clary, go hide!" Jace demanded.

She did as Jace told her. Jace knocked the demon out for a few seconds, but those few seconds Jace was able to find a hiding place to hide in. When the demon regained conscious, she looked around for any sign of movement, but when see saw nothing, she walked to rip up door, and pulled the piano to make the doorway harder to get out of.

Simon had gotten a text from his friend saying that he had seen Clary walking back home, so he got to the wrecked house just as Dorthea was coming out. He asked her if she had seen Clary, but Dorthea just shook her head and said no. Clary had come out of her hiding spot, and started banging on the window to get Simon's attention.

"Simon, that's not really her!" Clary shouted through the window.

"Simon, she's got the cup!" Clary yelled through the window.

Simon looked at Dorthea's apron seeing that see did have the cup, he grabbed a near by shovel, and whacked her on the head. When Dorthea turned back into a demon, she was about to attack Simon, but Simon had already attacked first. Charging at Dorthea, and busting the front door from its hinges, they landed on the floor on the hallway.

Clary quickly got Jace, and told him that Simon was outside. She grabbed the card where the Mortal cup belonged and took it with her it grab the cup, and place it back in to card safely. Isabelle had gained consciousness, and was trying to draw the healing rune on the wound in the back of Alec's wounded neck.

When Clary and Jace had gotten out of Dorthea's apartment, he ran to grab his seraph blade, and shoved Simon out of the way, and pierced the demon through the heart. When it was all over Clary had placed the cup safely back in the card, and ran to hug Simon. Jace realizing much he cared for Serena knew that she was trying protect him.

Isabelle called Jace back into Dorthea's apartment to check out why the healing rune wasn't working on either Alec or Serena. Simon and Jace quickly lifted Alec and Serena off the floor. Luckily, Simon had driven Eric's car to Clary's wrecked house, so they didn't have to walk back to the Institute carrying two people. Simon drove them all to the Institute, and decided to stay and help them.

The two boys placed the wounded on the beds of the infirmary, and left them there with Isabelle to go tell Hogde what had happened.

_**A/N:**_

Sorry for the cliffhanger again, but I need to write more than 5 chapters or this will become the shortest story I have ever written. Thanks for reading, and just a small warning the next chapter will be shorter than the others. Don't forget to comment/review, vote, and follow me if haven't already! :)


	5. Chapter 5

When Hodge heard what had happened, he asked Clary if she had gotten the cup. Clary dug around her sweater, and pulled out the card with the cup in it. She placed it softly on Hodge s desk. Hodge looked at it, and before he asked how to get it out of the card, Clary had penetrated her hand through the card and pulled the cup out. Hodge looked at it, and told Simon to go see if Isabelle needed help. When Simon left, Hodge whispered something inaudible to Hugo.

Clary saw the bird coming at her, but the last thing she saw was that Hugo came close to her face, and scratched it with its claws. Clary heard Jace scream her name, but then there was silence except Clary's own screaming. Clary wanted it to stop, but Hugo would just keep coming at her. Hodge said "Stop." The bird stopped, and flew to perch up on Hodge's shoulder.

Clary got up in time to see Hodge open the portal. A young man with all kinds of runes came out of it. Clary was scared for a second, but then she remembered seeing a picture of this man in a book. Clary had lost interest in the young man, and started to look around the room. _Jace. _He was laying unconscious on the floor next to her, but for some reason she couldn't reach out for him. There was a wall in between them, but when Jace fell unconscious his stele fell out of his pocket. It had rolled through the wall to Clary. Valentine went sneakily through the Institute, and came back with Serena in his hands. Clary was scared, but when she felt Jace's stele in her hand, she invisioned a rune theat would be able to break the invisible wall.

She drew the rune quickly, and the wall started to crack little by little. Clary was now freed from the cell she was put in, and drew the Iratze rune on Jace. Jace woke up in minutes to spare. "Don't you dare!" yelled Valentine, as Jace started to charge at him. Valentine was smiling as he pulled up three chairs from Hodge's desk.

"I need to talk to you," Valentine said calmly reassuring them that he wouldn't do anything to hurt them in any way. Clary and Jace took a seat across from Valentine, which was carying Serena's limp body. He cleared his throat, and looked down at Serena with caring eyes that told Jace and Clary that he cared for her.

"Clary and Jace you are my children, and so is Serena," Valentine said.

"No you can't be!" Jace and Clary chorused.

"Yes I am," Valentine replied.

Valentine looked at Serena tenderly, and explained to Clary and Jace that to revive her was for her to drink demons blood, but that all her emotions for the people she cared about would be gone. Clary shook her head. Jace was about to take the chance when he saw how depressed Clary was, but then he would also be as depressed as her if Serena didn't remember him. Jace also shook his head. Valentine was already to give her the demons blood, but when he saw that both of them shook their heads, he stopped. Clary got up from the chair, and walked away. Jace followed her, but stopped when he heard her sobbing. Valentine wrapped his arms around her, and took her to the cup the was standing next to the card.

"Jace come next to your precious sister, while she drinks the blood from the cup," Valentine said.

"No, Clary don't drink the blood!" Jace called.

"I have to Jace," Clary responded.

"But then you won't have feelings for me," Jace she quietly.

"I will propose a deal," said Valentine "if all three of you drink the blood from the cup, I will let you live, but if only one or two drink from the cup, then there will be a fight to the end."

"Can we have a moment to privately talk?" Clary asked.

Valentine nodded, and walked ou to the room to the hall. Clary and Jace were discusing about the drinking of the blood, but when Valentine came in, Clary and Jace both refuse to drink from the cup. It was Clary's turn first to drink from the cup as planned, so that she could grab it, and place it back in the card. When their plan worked, jace was holding Serena, and Clary grabbed him. "Think of being with me when to jump into the portal," Clary whispered.

Valentine was to slow, so when Clary and Jace holding Serena jumped into the portal Valentine was trying figure out where the pair had gone off to. He thought of so many places around the entire dimension for a place where he thought they would most likely be hiding, and then it struck him. _Lucian Graymark._

Valentine jumped into the portal arriving at Luke's house. Clary and Jace were running in plain view, but Valentine's rage prevented them from being seen. They knew that if Valentine caught them they would be in bigger trouble than they were earlier when they were in the library of the Institute. Jace was trying find a place to hide that was obvious, so that Valentine wouldn't find them. Jace knew that when Valentine was really enraged, that he would look in only the well sneakiest hiding spots.

As Valentine passed them Clary and Jace ran into Luke, who was in his werewolf form. It scared them, but then when Luke was back in his human form, he let them inside the house. Valentine would never try to look inside a house that has hidden a traitor for so long. Clary's phone was on vibrate. She barely felt it, but felt it enough to answer it.

"Clary, we found your mom," Simon said.

"Where is she?" Clary asked.

"In the Institute," Simon answered before hanging up.

"My mom is in the Institute," Clary exclaimed.

_**A/N:**_

Hey, hope you like this chapter. It took me a while to write it because I had to add some parts to make it longer, but anyway enjoy. Don't forget to review/comment, vote, and follow me if you haven't already! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Luke, Clary, and Jace holding Serena were getting ready to head back to the Institute. Being particularly hard to do a rescue mission with an unconscious girl, they left Serena in Luke's house. They were heading out to the Institute when, Valentine was still around the outdoors looking for the Morganstern siblings.

Without any luck Valentine was digging around the side of Luke's house for something that could lead him to Clary and Jace. While he was doing his digging, Clary and Jace were on a subway on on their way to the Institute.

On their way to the Institute, Luke called his pack of werewolves to help out with the rescue mission. Jocelyn was still at the Institute with Simon, and Clary was rushing herself up the stairs looking for Simon. Simon was just trying to get out of the room that the shadowhunters that work for Valentine. Valentine has always wanted the Mortal Cup for the wrong reasons.

Clary, Jace, and Luke all run into the Institute, and find Isabelle waiting for them at the entrance. They ran past her and went to where Simon had called from. Knowing that he was probably still around the room where he had last seen Jocelyn.

They were right, but he was actually locked in the room looking for a way out. The shadowhunters that worked for Valentine had been in the room, and locked him in the room unknowingly. Jace walked in front of the door, and took out his stele. He drew the unlocking rune on the door.

The door swung open, and Simon came out with his arms wrapping around Clary. Clary returned his hug, and Jace in the back his face flushing red with anger. Them he pushed his feelings aside.

"Where is my mom?" Clary questioned.

"She was just taken away by some shadowhunters that worked for Valentine. Isabelle and I were around here looking for the medicine for Alec, and Serena has gone missing," SImon answered.

"We know where Serena is, and we are here on a rescue mission to save Jocelyn," Luke said.

SImon only nodded.

Clary was staring at Jace for the time being. "I need you to come with me, and help me," Clary managed to say. Jace nodded, and cupped his hand on Clary's cheek. Clary backed away from him, and stared at Simon how he was just plainly looking in their direction. There was nothing that could reverse what happened in the past, and Clary could still feel Jace's lips on hers.

She felt a powerful urge to kneel down, and stop the world around her. It was tempting to just pluck Jace's stele from his jacket pocket, and freeze the world for a couple of minutes, but she decided better on it.

Simon went out, and found Isabelle lying by the bed watching was Magnus was doing his treatment to save Alec's life. Isabelle looks straight at Simon, and then lowers her head back to Alec on the bed.

Clary and Jace passed them to the library where the shadowhunters were waiting. Jace broke a shelf, and took the sword from it. He raced at the shadowhunters, and slashed at them, but nothing was hurting them. The demons were around the room surrounding the siblings.

Luke was trying to take down the shadowhunters, while Clary and Jace were trying to get rid of all the demons surrounding them. Jace had given Clary one of his seraph blades, and the fight was on. The demons were soon killed without a moment's notice.

Then Clary and Jace ran over to help Luke with the two shadowhunters, but at the same moment more demons appeared from the other side of the library. They were charging at the group, so the shadowhunters ran off, while the demons came at Clary, Jace, and Luke.

The demons were gone, but the surprised group stared at Valentine, as he walked through the library door. Jace had his seraph blade in his hand ready to fight off this creep. Clary was frozen stiff, she didn't know whether to fight or run.

When Valentine grabbed Clary by the hair, he dragged her across the library to the desk where Hodge use to sit. The card with the cup lying on table. Jace ready to attack Valentine when the time was right.

_**A/N:**_

Hey sorry for the short chapter, and how long time that it took to post it. I was just busy with school work. I also had writer's block for a long while. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please comment/review, vot, and follow if you haven't already! :)


End file.
